


Drift Away

by humaninventorysystem



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Sequel to Other Friends, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humaninventorysystem/pseuds/humaninventorysystem
Summary: The Story After Other Friends. Prepare for your heart to be ripped out. <3





	Drift Away

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Other Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755808) by [humaninventorysystem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humaninventorysystem/pseuds/humaninventorysystem). 

Alastor’s belly rested on the couch as he kicked up his heels to watch through the fire. He watched his doll though it. She had spent some time crying. His gut wrenched. He hated seeing his Darling cry like that. Deep in his throat, a growl rolled. His eyes rolled back into his head. He focused back on her. His wife walked to the closet and got dressed in all black. It didn’t zip as easily as it used to. She stood and walked back to her vanity. She lifted his picture and then placed it face down. Alastor stalked and continued his peering. 

His widow lifted the roses from the vase and walked to the front of their shotgun home. Her womb starting to swell. She met up with her brother, her mother, father, and boss. Alastor’s family also made it. Henry helped his sister down the stairs. She turned to the porch swing where Alastor used to sit, hold her, and swing. 

Seeing the bump, Alastor felt a twinge in where his heart would be. Alastor stood up. He smiled wildly. He walked outside to create screams to help cleanse his feelings of his sorrow for his wife. Alastor couldn’t help it. He wanted his wife to hear it. He yearned for her to understand that he was still there and that he still loved her. So, he broadcasted his carnage so that she could listen and know where her husband was. All Alastor wanted was to have her in his arms once more. 

The red roses rested in the arms of her dead husband. Alastor’s Darling sobbed. She didn’t care what anyone thought of her. She collapsed to cry into her late husband’s chest one last time before they were going to take him away from her. Her fingers gripped tightly around the fabric of his suit. She screamed into his cold lifeless chest. All the time in the world would have never been enough for her to let go of him. Her brother bolstered himself to pry his sibling off of her dead partner. His own chest gripped in grief and guilt having been a part of his sister losing her husband and the father of her growing child. He held her close to him as they closed the casket. The families were going to take care of the cremation later. They just wanted her to feel some amount of closure. 

Alastor reluctantly crept back to the fire. His curiosity getting the better of him. He peered into it to see his tiny family. His wife fussing over a small son. The boy looking much like his mother, but with small traits that reminded him of himself. Alastor’s hand naturally touched his own hair. The boy had his hair. His hand moved down to the rim of his glasses. His son also had Alastor’s eyes. The demon was entranced by the two loves of his life. 

She sang to her son. The precious baby boy reminded her so much of his father. The woman lifted the boy up and danced with him across the small living/dining room. She laughed through the tears welling behind her eyes. Pausing, she just held the boy close to her. Tears fell to the floor. Her head shook. Disbelief hit hard. Weeping was all that she could do at that moment. Everything hit her like a bag full of bricks. His memory lingered harder. His presence haunting her more now than ever. She missed her husband. Alastor was the only one that could possibly console her at this moment. Lovely moments like this just felt cruel and cold without her husband there with them. The urn watching on the family as if to take the father and lover’s place. 

Alastor took a step back and walked away. He didn’t want to watch anymore. His own shoulders shook. His eyes tracing the floor. For the first time ever, he let his emotions hit the ground. He crumbled. His hands hid his face. He let out a groan in sadness. He stood up and roared. Alastor turned and stormed out. 

The, now, grown man dressed in his dark suit. He swallowed his emotions down. The tall man straightened his glasses. He lifted the picture of his mother and father. The man looked in the mirror. He was almost a spitting image of his late father. He tried to fix his fluffy hair. It just fought back and puffed back up. Alastor’s son huffed. He cursed his father for the stupid genetics he gave him for having such unmanageable hair. Little did he know, his father was watching and laughing in response. 

Alastor had taken some time to himself so that he wouldn’t break down again. The radio demon laughed at his son. He beamed. Alastor felt so proud looking at his son. He chuckled and shook his head. He called, “It only gets worse when you die buddy.” Amused, he continued to watch. Despite never having actually met his son, he felt nothing but love for him. His paternal instinct apparently never gotten taken away when he entered Hell. He was a little curious. His Darling hadn’t appeared yet. Alastor frowned but shrugged it off. He figured she just was a bit busy and hadn’t entered into the vision of the flames yet. 

Blowing off the dust, Alastor’s predecessor set a vinyl on the phonograph. He listened to his late mother’s voice grace his ears once more. His own voice pouring out of his chest to sing with the synthetic experience of his mother. Belting out the words and note, his eyes finally dripped his sadness. The liquid sorrow trickled down his cheeks. His jaw trembled as he continued to try and push through it. The man lowered himself to his knees so that he could have more stability. Clenching his teeth together, he tried to compose himself. He couldn’t stop it or holding it in. The tiny family was just him now. He didn’t know if he could do it. 

The white warm glow of the once mother surrounded her son. She let her arms wrap around him. She cried with him, but she knew her presence was going to calm him now. Her feathered wings curled around the mother and son. She cooed to her offspring. Alastor’s wife kissed his cheeks before standing to go influence someone to come check up on her son. She smiled as she found just the person. 

Dorothy couldn’t explain it. She felt pushed to go into her recently passed friend’s house. She let herself in to hear a man sobbing. The woman rushed to the son of her friend. She wrapped her arms around him and rocked. Dorothy was only worried about comforting him. The skipping record could wait for when he was feeling better. 

Alastor’s wife smiled. She returned to Heaven. The angel sighed. She walked into the garden. The flowers comforted her misery. The trees rustled. She recounted how she was told that her husband would no be here for her. She needed to wait for him. Alastor had a chance, The Creator told her, There is a hotel being built to help rehabilitate the souls of Hell. If Alastor worked hard, he could make it to the midplane to finish his work to come and join her. For now, she could only interact with her living relatives and wait. The wife of the radio demon was allowed to see what he was up to though. One of the fellow angels took pity on her and handed her a mirror to look into find her love. 

Alastor smiled as he walked up to the Hotel. He knocked on the door. The second time young Charlie opened the door, the demon let himself in. Her idea for a hotel to help send sinner’s on their way really piqued his interest. He needed to make room for when his wife was going to arrive in hell. He had no idea that his fantasy could never come to fruition. 

The angel smiled gently. She was enthusiastic about Alastor choosing to willingly help the Hotel. It wasn’t long before she realized that it wasn’t that he was trying to change himself but just help other sinners. Tears pooled. She wanted nothing more than to scream at her idiotic husband. Didn’t he want to be with her? She watched him laughing and having fun. Her heart broke a little bit. Maybe, she thought, maybe he does deserve to be there. He seems to be having more true friends there than he ever had when they were on Earth together. Everyone who surrounded the couple on Earth was apart of her circle. Pink petals blew in the wind. The angel wiped her tears. She smiled for him. Her husband was finally truly happy. 

It was grim. The realization barbarically clawed her hopes. This moment created a new feeling in her. She ran to where the angels who visited Hell would leave. She followed suit. 

Once down on the pavement, She folded her wings up. This didn’t really help to make her not stand out. Her color palette completely different than the rest of the inhabitants. She huffed. The angel stood up straight and marched her way straight to the hotel. While watching Alastor, she had memorized the route he took to get to the hotel. Hell couldn’t be that big right? 

Alastor walked into Hazbin as normal. He chuckled as he went to the kitchen to start working on lunch for everyone. He ignored Angel Dust’s snide comments and shot back a sly quip back. He hummed to himself his wife’s signature song. When the demon closed his eyes, he could drift into a memory of the loving couple singing and laughing as they cooked. His wife always would mess up his roux by throwing flour into his dark hair. Alastor would always get her back by squirting her with water from his cupped hands. He laughed at the memory. He let his mind wander into a fantasy of them living life with their son joining into the fun. 

Panting, she pushed herself to continue to sprint towards the hotel. She thought she had seen her husband through a crowd, but lost him several minutes ago. The angel laughed at herself and her own stupidity and perseverance. She couldn’t believe she went through all of this trouble to go find her serial killer husband. Her legs slowed to a stop as she laughed at herself. She ran her fingers through her hair trying to gain control of herself once again. Her tears thoroughly coated her cheeks and chin in a wet salty residue. A demon whistled at her and catcalled to torment her. She shook her head. Pushing past this, she forced herself to move forward again. 

Charlie opened the door to the hotel. She blinked in surprise seeing an out of breath angel on her doorsteps. She quickly closed the door. She leaned on it to process for a little bit. When she heard a knock on the door, Charlie answered it. Upon talking to the angel, she realized her initial fear was moot. She blinked at the thought of Alastor having such a person as a wife, even on Earth before they died. The young woman called for her tall radio demon friend to join her in the doorway. 

Alastor effortlessly strolled to the doorway. When he got there, he tilted his head. Why had Charlie called him to meet an angel? Much less, walk away after he got there as if she wanted to give them time alone. Alastor looked back at the angel. There was something vaguely familiar about her, but he couldn’t place his finger on it. “Parden me,” He said closing the door behind him to make sure Angel Dust didn’t spy on the conversation to start some meaningless gossip, “Do I know you?” 

“Alastor,” His late wife called to him. She started to cry again, “I’m sorry. This was a mistake.” She turned away from him and started her way down the steps. 

The radio demon used his mic to shepherd the angel back. “Nah-huh-uh,” Alastor laughed, “You came all this way for lil’ ol’ me. You gotta explain, doll.” When the crying angel turned back to him. He, then, recognized her big doe eyes. He shook his head. That was just too much of an idea for him to swallow. 

The angel’s hand reached out. Her hand touched fingertips with his, then leaned her palm against his. His hand straightened out and stayed frozen. After a few seconds, her fingertips slipped away from his into space between his fingers and found their home grasping his hand. His hand instinctively half curled. His fingers finished holding his late lover’s hand finally accepting she was there with him. 

Alastor looked up at the angel to see them smile through her tears, “I found you, Darling. I didn’t want to wait around for you anymore” She laughed. He let go of her hand and let his mic poof away. His hands gripped her face desperately and pulled her into a frenzied long-awaited kiss.


End file.
